


To Make Him Jealous

by FandomShuffle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, But There's Probably, Dildos, Feels, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Orgasm Torture, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShuffle/pseuds/FandomShuffle
Summary: Law didn't really want to go to the party. Luckily, he knows what to do to make Luffy want to go home.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	To Make Him Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> First time that I actually post a story that's mostly porn.
> 
> This work is not Beta'd, but proofread.

Being the older one of the two of them, people have assumptions about their relationship. Neither Law nor Luffy feel the need to correct those assumptions. Law doesn’t think their relationship is anyone else’s business but theirs, and Luffy doesn’t care for the stereotyping that comes their way. They both don’t let it bother them.

Still, there are people who think they have any say in whatever they have.

“I think you should stop what you’re doing.” Nami gave Law a stink eye as she herded him towards the kitchen and away from the girls that was surrounding him. “You have no right making Luffy jealous.”

“It’s not my fault they fall in line for me.” Law didn’t let his excitement show. He didn’t want to go to this stupid party, making Luffy jealous would mean they can go home early and maybe –just maybe he’d get rewarded for bad behavior.

Nami huffed. “I don’t know what he sees in an asshole like you. You may be some hot shot doctor, but you don’t deserve Luffy.”

Law thinks she’s preaching to the choir. He had never believed that he deserves Luffy. The younger man is too good for him. Hell, Luffy is probably too good for the two-thirds of the population. Law tried not to get sucked in Luffy’s orbit, but it’s the younger man who had forced Law to rotate around him. There’s no point in fighting against this gravity.

“If some hot shot doctor doesn’t deserve Luffy, then who does?”

“Someone better than you.” Nami sneered at him.

It may not be obvious to Luffy, but to everyone else –they know about the secret affection that Nami harbors for him. Law could almost feel sorry for her, just almost, because he wouldn’t let her have Luffy. No, no matter how undeserving he is, he is still the one Luffy chose. So, Nami can suck on whatever, Law is not letting Luffy go.

He was just about to taunt Nami some more when Luffy entered the kitchen. “Torao!” He exclaimed as if they haven’t seen each other for years, when in truth they have been living together for a few months now. “I have been looking everywhere for you. Didn’t you say that you have –like, a shift at noon tomorrow? Maybe we should head home now, so you’ll be well rested in the morning.”

“It’s still early.” Nami voiced out.

“Yeah, but you know how Torao is.” Luffy’s smile was a little bit strained. They both know Luffy enough to know that Law’s previous actions is affecting him. “He can get cranky when he doesn’t get enough sleep. You wouldn’t want the patients to face a cranky Torao, would you?”

Nami forced out a laugh. “Yeah, no one would want that.” She moved to give Luffy a parting hug and Law hated the fact that her perfume would cling on Luffy’s clothes even for just a few minutes. “Be careful on your way home.”

Luffy hugged her back. Law can tell it was tighter than the hugs Luffy usually give her. So, maybe his plan wasn’t executed as smoothly as he thought. “Don’t worry.” Luffy disentangled himself from the embrace. “And, don’t get too drunk.” He teased.

They left Nami in the kitchen. As they walk from the house towards Luffy’s car, they said their goodbyes to all their friends that they crossed paths with. Luffy would usually go out of his way to tell his friends that they’d be heading home, but that wasn’t the case this time.

There’s a building anticipation in the air.

Inside the car, Luffy was uncharacteristically quiet as he drives. He didn’t bother with engaging Law into a conversation. He didn’t reach out to the radio in an attempt to fill up the silence that’s reigning in. He didn’t even throw a glance at Law’s direction.

There’s a drumming inside Law’s chest that is out of rhythm and out of time. It was foreign enough not to be too familiar, but familiar enough for Law to crave it. The sharp claws that caresses the nerves of his spines and making his senses go overdrive. The silence is too loud. The distance between him and Luffy is too far. Luffy’s hands on the steering wheel is suffocating him.

Law’s a surgeon, he knows the human body like he knows the back of his hands. He knows how he should touch Luffy to make him moan, groan and scream. He knows how to elicit sweet nothings from Luffy’s mouth, and make him vow of things close to impossibility such as forever.

But –Luffy…he knows Law’s mind as if it is his own. Luffy knows what is between the cracks of Law’s mind to bring to life his wildest fantasies. Luffy knows the darkest corners and how to use it for Law’s pleasure. Luffy knows his insecurities, hold it in his hands, and tear in it with a force that is enough for Law to be brought down to his knees.

Luffy parked the car, and got out without looking back. Law was left to simply follow him. Inside the elevator Luffy kept his silence and distance, toying with Law’s expectation. In Law’s mind, it doesn’t matter. Luffy always –always manages to go beyond Law’s expectations. It’s one of the things that got Law addicted to about Luffy.

Luffy opened the door to their apartment and left it open for him. He closed it behind him and saw Luffy pacing back and forth in front of the sofa. Barely contained energy oozing out of him in waves. “Safe word.” Luffy muttered it so lowly that Law almost didn’t catch it.

“Polar bear.”

“I want you completely naked on the bed. I’m giving you three minutes, and with the shit you pulled –you wouldn’t want to test me.” Luffy’s eyes were narrowed at him and voice dangerously low. There’s anger in it. There is nothing Luffy hates more than Law making him jealous –accidentally or otherwise.

Law almost tripped over himself as he toed off his shoe and walk towards the bedroom at the same time. He took off his glasses before unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. With his belt still intact on his pants, he let it fall to the floor. He was only half ashamed at the sight of his hard cock as he let himself free from the confines of his black briefs.

He got on the bed –and just in time, too. Luffy entered with cords of rope in his hands. It says a lot that Luffy would use his hiking ropes for what he has planned. Law is starting to realize how much he had really fucked up. It makes his breath hitch in his throat, heart stutter on its beat, and precum leak from his cock.

“You’re a sick one, Law.” Luffy said in a nonchalant manner as he toes off his shoe and shrug off his jacket. “And a selfish prick, too. Can’t I enjoy a night with my friends?”

“Eustass-ya isn’t exactly your friend.”

“Ah, we finally got to the heart of the matter.” Luffy took off his shirt, but not his pants. “You got jealous, so in turn you intentionally made me jealous.” Luffy moved to get on the bed and behind him. “Hand on your back.” Law hesitated. It made Luffy pull on his hair roughly it pulled a surprised gasp from his mouth. “Do it or do you want to bleed all night long?”

Law bit his lips and did as he was told.

Luffy tied his hands behind his back, he didn’t have to test it to know it’s secure. The smaller man then grabbed him by his arms and pulled him to the center of the bed. The show of strength got Law’s cock twitching. Luffy folded his knees and tied his calves to his thighs –frog tied.

“Luffy…” He called out to the other man when Luffy also tucked his feet behind him. He is exposed and uncomfortable, somehow it just excites him more.

Luffy got up from the bed and stared at him for a moment. With a satisfied nod, he moved towards their dresser. He got the essentials along with an additional dildo and flesh light. “Remember your safe word?” He asked before they continue on.

“Polar bear.” Law’s voice sounded strange to his ears.

Luffy let out a short hum between his lips as he got to the foot of the bed. Law wonders what kind of sight he creates at the moment. There seems to be a glint in Luffy’s eyes that tells him that he is liking what he is seeing. But, at the same time, there’s a violent curve on Luffy’s eyebrows as he adjusted his own erection inside his pants.

The bed dipped at the additional weight as Luffy situated himself between Law’s thighs. He made a show of lubing up his fingers, inserting two unceremoniously without taking his eyes off Law’s face. The discomfort that distorted Law’s face didn’t stop him from getting rough. The third finger was added just a second before he got used to the stretch of two fingers. He gritted his teeth, but it didn’t stop the noises that seemed to escape him.

Soon, the obnoxiously pink dildo was being lubed up and being pushed inside him with all the gentleness Luffy possess gone from his very core. It made him wriggle on the bed. Luffy let him as his balls were being massaged. Law whimpered. There’s a steady rise in the temperature and there’s an electric current at the base of his back climbing up to his nape.

“I wonder if Kidd would like this, too.”

Law trashed on the bed. “Don’t you fucking dare!” He screamed when Luffy grabbed his testicles painfully tight.

“Watch your tone, Law.” Luffy went back to a massaging pressure as one of his hands roamed all over Law’s body. “You’re the one who wanted to play this game.” His hand dropped back to the dildo and nudged on it. “Now, think about.” Law shook his head from side to side in a show of defiance. “My hand on Kidd. Imagine me touching him this way, and him being good for me –because it seems like someone else here can’t.”

The nudge turned into a thrust that got Law closing his eyes tightly as he let out a loud groan. “No, no…” The more he tries to stop himself, the more his imagination works against him.

Inside his mind’s eye, he can see Eustass being sweet to his Luffy. There’s a cold sensation that’s spreading inside his chest. His eyes feel like they’re being pricked by syringes. It goes against the pleasure that’s wrecking his body.

He tried to thrust upward when Luffy held the base of his cock, but with his uncomfortable position –it was impossible. “I bet Kidd would hold still for me.” That statement had Law letting out a frustrated noise. “He wouldn’t toy with my feelings.”

“I’m not –I’m not.” Law insisted. The pressure of Luffy’s hand was too light for his liking.

“Oh, you’re not?” Luffy mocked him as he let go of Law completely. Law tried to follow the retreating hands, but he’s tied up. “So, you couldn’t get away when that girl started running her hands up and down your arms? Feeling you up as if you don’t belong to me.”

Law’s trying to break free from his constraints.

“You couldn’t take a step back?”

“I –I…Luffy, please. Touch me, please.” He begged as tears started rolling down the side of his eyes.

Luffy grabbed the bottle of lube. Without touching Law, he let it dribble on top of Law’s cock. Law keened at how cold the liquid is. “Answer my question, Law.”

Law whined. “I –I could have. I could have moved away.” Luffy’s hand rested on his thighs, slowly moving up and down. “I should have. I should have.” He kept repeating the phrase.

“Then, why didn’t you?” Luffy’s hands are now on his hips, thumbs moving in enticing circles. “Why did you let her touch you? Are my hands not enough? Do you want someone else to touch you like I do?”

“No!” Law’s heaving sobs. “I was –was stupid. Please, please. I won’t do it again.”

“Do what? Say it.” Luffy’s hands inched towards his weeping cock.

“I won’t –won’t make you jealous again.”

“Do you promise, Torao?” Luffy’s voice is back to being sweet and coaxing towards him.

“I promise. I promise. Luffy, I’ll be good. Please…”

There’s a small smile playing on Luffy’s lips, he leaned down to kiss Law’s sternum. “I’ll hold you on that promise.” His hand slipped on Law’s cock, the older man let out a relieved sob.

Law couldn’t hold back the obscene noises he is making. His ass is stretched deliciously around a dildo, Luffy’s hands are massaging his balls and rubbing his cock at a perfect rhythm with an equally perfect pressure. His mouth is moving on its own accord and calling out to his boyfriend.

One of Luffy’s hands left him for a second, it got him looking down. Law’s breath was knocked out of him when he was suddenly plunged inside a flesh light. The leisurely pace that was previously set went out the window as Luffy started jamming the flesh light on him. Law screamed –body shaking along with his crying.

Luffy’s toying with him –his body and his emotions, and it feels so good. Luffy can cut him open and take out his heart and Law thinks it’ll be ecstasy for him. He’ll take whatever Luffy gives him –pain or pleasure it doesn’t matter, as long as it’s Luffy.

Luffy removed the flesh light and used his hand again without letting up the speed.

“Close…Close…” Law doesn’t know if he is murmuring or yelling. He can barely recognize the words coming out of his mouth.

A wretched sound escaped his lips when Luffy’s hand left his body as he cum. It felt like his cock is forcing the cum out of his body without any external assistance, and Law is sobbing once again. He is crying as he wriggle and fight against the constraints.

He felt Luffy’s hands on him after his ruined orgasm. He knows what’s coming next. “No. Please, no. Luffy, please.” His pleading fell on deaf ears as Luffy started pumping on him again. It hurts. It’s good. It’s ruining him in a way only Luffy can.

His trashing got worse, and Luffy had to manhandle him to stay in place.

Law half hears a zipper, and clothes rustling. Then, he felt the dildo being pulled out. Whatever energy he had in his trashing disappeared when Luffy thrust in him. Law’s begging again but Luffy’s ignoring him –thrusting inside him in a crazed pace. He feels the pulsing inside of his, a hand forcing another cum out of him, and his mind is at the brink of breaking.

Something hot swirled inside of him. It was enough to push him at the edge. Everything went silent and it felt like he’s inside a yellow submarine twenty leagues underwater.

When he came to, his arms were being massaged and Luffy was whispering in his ears. “You’re wonderful, Torao. You’re just for me.”

Law had to blink a couple of times before everything fell into place. “You didn’t kiss me.” It was the first thing that entered his mind.

Luffy hummed and made Law face him. “Part of the play. Escalated the fear of emotional detachment.” He leaned down and kissed Law slow and sensual. “Kissing is the first thing I do to you in the morning, and the last at night. You’re practically trained to connect kissing to my love for you.”

“And you took that away.”

Luffy huffed a laugh. “Nothing can take away my love for you.”

“I’m sorry for making you jealous. I’m sorry for making you feel insecure.”

“You’re forgiven, Torao –just don’t do it again.”

“I promise.” Law watched as Luffy laced their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay or Nay?


End file.
